


love isn't blind

by mqrkhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, M/M, Secret Relationship, good boy! yukhei bc fuck u, idk ask yukhei, implies some 18+ but no description, lapslock, renjun is not so bad just troubled, stan nct china, u seriously have to squint, why do good girls like bad guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mqrkhyuck/pseuds/mqrkhyuck
Summary: why do good girls love bad guys, yukhei had this question for a really long time





	love isn't blind

wong yukhei was untouchable. he rejected every confession he got, turning to books and exams over girls and parties. he’d eat lunch with his teachers or when the student council had meetings. the dean often congratulated him in assemblies for yet another impossibly high score that made the school look stupendous. and academic scouts would drop by his house almost every other week. there’s never going to be a student like wong yukhei , people already calling him the next bill gates or steve jobs.  
  
if only they knew how imperfect he actually was. how the only reason he rejected all those girls was because his heart fluttered for another, much prettier.   
  
see huang renjun was nothing like wong yukhei . he’d skip class to smoke behind the schools, he’d get dress coded for his eyeliner. his grades weren’t the best and he challenged a teacher whatever chance he’d get. he made up for his size with his speed, and often pummel a cocky studeny before they had the chance to throw the first blow. he spent more time in detention than at lunch and had most students either scared of him or annoyed.   
  
never would anyone have thought that these two boys could be in any relationship whatsoever. but if only they paid attention. if they saw the way renjun’s careless slouch would pick up when yukhei entered a class to make an announcement about student council. if they saw the way yukhei’s eyes traced over renjun’s lithe frame as they pass each other in the halls. if they noticed the poorly concealed marks on yukhei’s neck and how they only seemed to appear when renjun also had them.   
  
but it’s not their fault they don’t see. how could they? how would they see how renjun takes his angry mask off to smile sweetly at yukhei who would go on a tirade about how useless the school system was. or the way they would cuddle in their treehouse they made as childhood friends. or the ‘i love you’s they panted into each other’s mouths on those innocent sleep overs so renjun’s dad, drunk and asleep, downstairs couldn’t hear.   
  
yukhei wonders what they would think. if they knew how precious and beautiful this boy in his arms was. so hurt and scarred by the world around him. what would they think if they knew that yukhei would die for him? but renjun kisses those thoughts away. his tongue extracting worry after worry from yukhei and it killed him that he couldn’t do the same for the younger.  
  
“love isn’t blind.” yukhei said on graduation, finishing his speech in front of the hundreds of kids who thought they had him and renjun all figured out. “love is eye-opening. love is truth. and for me, love is him.”   
  
and with that yukhei runs from the podium right into renjun’s loving arms. and for once he didn’t wonder what they would think.   
  
why?  
  
because he didn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> it was a prompt and i felt like it deserved its own place on ao3 
> 
> twitter: mqrkhyuck 
> 
> submit me a prompt there and ill see if i write it uwu


End file.
